Shidou Multiwaifu
by Kyubi1
Summary: El mundo está en paz y las espíritus viven su vida normal, Shidou se ha dividido y casado con cada una de ellas, sin embargo, es bien sabido que la tarea de ser padres es entre dos personas, pero su esposa ignora esa tarea completamente. Él necesita ayuda, pero ella se lo deja todo como siempre. Ahora intentará darle una lección, ¿pero saldrá como lo tenía planeado?


**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo una historia que hice hace como un año o más, fue un one-shot de regalo para una amiga muy especial que escribía aquí, en fanfiction, ahora mismo se encuentra en Hiatus, sin embargo, me ayudó con la sinopsis de la historia, ¡gracias! **

**Decidí y pedí permiso para publicarlo para todo público, así que espero les guste. **

**Se agradecen los reviews, disfruten y nos vemos en otro fic. **

* * *

**Shidou Multiwaifu.**

El llanto de un bebé estaba molestando en plena noche, Shidou se había acostumbrado a despertarse en esos momentos, pero sus ojeras lo delataban, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerse cargo de esto. Era como trabajar doble turno o algo peor.

«No, por favor, no llores, no sigas llorando». Pero el bebé siguió llorando, se escuchaba audiblemente, así que no había nada qué hacer. «¿Por qué te hice caso de que durmiera en el mismo cuarto?»

Shidou suspiró, fue ahí cuando su esposa le picó en la costilla.

—Shidou…

—Sí, ya voy…

Maldito sea el día que Phantom apareció, maldito sea el día que pasó el primer terremoto espacial, maldito sea el día que ella hizo esa maldita pregunta, ahora que lo pensaba, maldito sea el sexo…

«Bueno, no, claro que fue bueno tenerlo». Pensó al ver a su hijo, tenía un solo cabello y lloraba como si lo estuvieran matando. «Por lo menos creo que ya le estoy agarrando el ritmo».

Shidou lo apapachó y usó sus técnicas para calmarlo, luego miró a su esposa de reojo, con cierta molestia, él siempre se hacía cargo de todo.

Maldita sea su inocencia, maldito sea el día en que aceptó casarse, maldito sea el día en el que se la pasó explicándole cómo era tener sexo, maldito sea el día que aceptó salvar a los espíritus, ¡malditos sean todos!

Después de calmar al bebé, se volvió a acostar, ella seguía dormida y contra todo pronóstico, no tenía ni rastros de ojeras, no como él que parecía un mapache.

—Ya paró de llorar… —Pero vio que ella pudo volver a dormirse tan rápido, Shidou gritó internamente y le vio con toda molestia.

«Por lo menos, podrías agradecerme». Shidou dejó la cama, muy molesto y bajó a la cocina para tomar algo de agua.

Shidou no pudo dormir incluso después de tomar algo más de leche, iban demasiadas noches y su esposa no le ayudaba porque decía no saber, ¡él tampoco sabía! Pero era demasiado amable, sin embargo, se estaba hartando de tanta amabilidad.

Un día de ser malo y hasta algo mandón, tal vez no era tan malo.

El hombre cansado, miró el teléfono de la casa y con mucha flojera, empezó a teclear un número de por sí conocido. Pero no le respondieron.

«Son las dos de la mañana, supongo que soy al único que le pasa esto». Shidou tecleó un número diferente, pero tampoco le respondieron. «Maldición, necesito hablar con alguien».

Después de unos intentos más, le respondieron, pero no como quisiera.

—¡Deja de marcar! ¿¡Qué diablos quieres?! ¡Es de madrugada, idiota! —gritó un hombre muy enojado en la otra línea, Shidou se quedó en blanco—. ¡Mi esposa y mi bebé están durmiendo y despertaste a ambas! ¡Vete al diablo!

Fue colgado y entonces, Shidou hizo una sonrisa.

El hombre cansado tuvo una idea brillante, estaba de muy mal humor y eso le hacía tomar las peores decisiones. Así que de la mesita en donde estaba el teléfono, abrió la gaveta pequeña y sacó, con una sonrisa, la libreta de contactos.

—¿Diga…? Hogar de los… Yatogami… ¿Sí? ¿Quién habla? —preguntó un hombre seriamente cansado, con los ojos cerrados y con la luz de la pantalla iluminando su rostro—. Hola…

—¿Estás bien? Soy yo, Takamiya.

—Ah, Takamiya… Sí, ya… Lo siento, no he dormido en una semana…

—¿Una semana? —preguntó muy sorprendido—. Bueno, entiendo, yo tampoco no he podido dormir mucho, el bebé no tiene horario de dormir…

—No menciones eso, por favor… —dijo muy preocupado—. Por eso no nos hemos reunido y gracias a dios no se ha reunido con nadie, no quiero que a Tohka se le meta esa idea, ¡no digas nada!

—Perdón, tienes razón. —Pero el hombre había tenido su revelación—. ¿Sabes? Últimamente he pensado que somos demasiado buenos, yo le permito todo a ella, ¿y ella? No me ayuda, se aprovecha de mí, lo mismo hace Tohka, creyendo que siempre seremos buenos.

—Pero debemos hacerlo… Kotori podría matarnos si se entera que somos malos, ya sabes las catástrofes que pueden pasar, Takamiya.

—Por favor, ya están selladas, Yatogami —dijo con más seguridad, el otro bostezó—. ¡Hazme caso! Ya me cansé de ser amable, y sé que tú también, ¡tú aguantas todo! Pero Tohka debería ayudarte a que sea menos, ¡vamos!

—Sí, sí, pero por ahora… Tengo trabajo, ¿sabes? Y debería despertar en unas horas… Ah, el desayuno…

—¡Piensa en lo que te estoy diciendo, no merecemos esto!

—Sí, sí… Sayonara, Takamiya.

—Claro, adiós, Yatogami.

El hombre colgó con decepción, pero llamó a otro número. Insistió con una mirada llena de determinación, hasta que le contestaron.

—Buenas… Hogar de los Itsuka, ¿quién habla? Es tarde, ¿lo sabe? —preguntó el hombre, con mucho sueño, le otro sonrió.

—¿Cómo están las cosas, Itsuka? Takamiya al habla.

—¿Mana?

—¡Despierta, soy Shidou!

—Ahh, sí, perdón… Es que me despertaste, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Cómo está mi amada hermana? —preguntó Takamiya, el otro bostezó con sueño.

—Está… bien dormida, hoy se quejó bastante del trabajo, de que su jefe es un idiota, ya sabes cómo es ella. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el bebé?

—Bastante activo, despertándome a las dos de la mañana… —contestó con molestia—. Eso me llevó a una reflexión, Itsuka.

—¿Sabes? Cuando me llamas Itsuka, pienso que eres Tonomachi, jeje… ¿Una revelación?

—Somos demasiado buenos.

—¿Ah?

—Sí… —contestó con pesadez—. Estoy cansado de ser amable, Itsuka, lo mismo le dije a Yatogami, pensé en decírselo a los demás, pero no me contestaron…

—Escucha, tengo mucho sueño y me despertaste para… ¿Estas cosas? Necesitas descansar o hablar con alguien, mejor habla con Katakana.

—Ya lo intenté y no me contestó… —dijo con una voz oscura, el otro sudó un poco—. Fue mi primera opción y no me quiso hablar, el maldito…

—Tranquilo, sabes que no contesta si no es a su celular.

—Ah, cierto… Le hablaré entonces.

—Descansa, por favor, tú no eres así.

—Pero quiero serlo…

Sin más, le colgaron. Takamiya suspiró y le marcó a Katakana.

—Ah, buenos días… Aunque es un poco temprano, soy la esposa de Shidou-san, pero él está dormido, ¿qué es lo que…?

—Despiértalo, Yoshino —contestó Takamiya rápidamente y con la voz cansada, además de enojada.

—Ah, T-Takamiya-san… Pero está durmiendo, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó en un susurro, pero un poco preocupada.

—Necesito hablar con él, despiértalo, no pasó nada malo, solo necesito hablar con él ahora.

—Está bien, si es importante, dame un momento.

Takamiya tuvo que esperar unos momentos, tiempo en el que escuchó como Yoshino despertó a su esposo de una forma amable, incluso se disculpó, eso solo hizo crear un aura morada a su alrededor.

Hasta que por fin le respondió el hombre.

—¿Qué pasa, Takamiya?

—Te desprecio por tener a una esposa tan linda.

—Jaja, la tuya también lo es. No digas esas cosas, si te escucha, se va a poner triste. ¿Solo querías molestar? —preguntó un poco molesto.

—Sí.

—¿Qué?

—Pero eso no es todo.

—Ah… Dime, entonces.

—Dices que mi esposa se pondrá triste, pero lo merece. —Katakana se quedó en blanco al escucharlo decir eso, pero lo había dicho con seriedad—. No es amable como Yoshino, no es linda como ella, quiere que yo me ocupe del bebé todo el tiempo, yo la mantengo, ¿sabes? Le compro su ropa, pago la casa, trabajo, la llevo a citas, ¡hago todo, Katakana! ¡Todo!

—No es cierto, quien sí lo hace es todo Yatogami, y tengo que aplaudirle, su resistencia es increíble —respondió tranquilamente, el otro bufó.

—Sí, por eso le dije que deje de ser tan amable con Tohka, a ti no te puedo pedir eso, porque Yoshino sí que es amable, pero los demás… —El hombre se quedó callado unos segundos—. Voy a cambiar las cosas, vamos, más bien, a cambiar las cosas.

—¿De qué hablas? No lo hagas, solo estás demasiado estresado, no tienes por qué ser malo, Takamiya, tú eres el mejor de nosotros.

—No, no lo soy…

—Tal vez si hablas con Nakahara para hacerte feliz…

—No menciones a ese idiota, ya intenté hablarle… No me respondió, pero tal vez para molestarlo…

—De seguro que sí se molesta, pero en serio, tal vez te ponga de mejor humor. Ya es muy tarde, asi que me voy a dormir.

—Oye… —dijo al ver a otro lado con algo de vergüenza—. ¿Puede Yoshino despedirse de mí?

—Pero ya lo hice yo… —dijo un poco ofendido.

—No me gustan tus despedidas —contestó cortante, el otro se molestó, pero le pasó el celular a Yoshino.

—¿Uh? ¿Takamiya-san?

—Ya hablé con él, gracias por despertarlo, Yoshino.

—Sí, no es nada —contestó en voz baja, pero con tranquilidad.

—Eres muy amable y linda, Yoshino —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Yoshino también sonrió y eso le molestó a Katakana, imaginando a Takamiya y una posible muerte para él.

—Takamiya-san, tú también eres lindo, espero que todo esté bien.

«Solo iba a ser una despedida, pero le está elogiando justo en frente de mis ojos». Pensó el hombre al ver a Yoshino feliz, él no estaba feliz.

—Gracias, Yoshino, en verdad eres muy linda. Voy a dejar de molestar, descansa.

—Ah, no es molestia… Siempre y cuando pueda ayudarte, no es nada —dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, le gustaba ser de ayuda para los demás, pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el celular se le fue arrebatado—. ¡Ah, Shidou-san!

—Veo que ya te despediste, Takamiya, así que vete a dormir.

SI pudieran verse, sus miradas matarían, así que el otro ni le contestó y colgó. Yoshino quedó mirando a su esposo algo confundida.

—¿Pasó algo malo, Shidou-san?

—¿Uh? No, no, claro que no, Yoshino siempre haces bien las cosas —dijo al abrazarla, ella se sonrojó ligeramente y correspondió al abrazo—. Nunca me podría molestar contigo, Yoshino… Ah, se siente tan bien abrazarte…

—Yo también soy feliz, Shidou-san… Pero creo que deberíamos volver a dormir. Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar.

—Sí, es cierto. Gracias, Yoshino. —Ambos volvieron a acostarse, él había olvidado la falta que cometió Takamiya, solo porque Yoshino era muy linda.

Takamiya sonrió, ya eran las tres de la mañana, pero aun así marcaría al celular de Nakahara, estuvo insistiendo con una sonrisa de maldad, hasta que le respondieron.

—¿Qué quieres, Takamiya? —preguntó molesto.

—Hola —contestó divertido.

—¿Esto es una broma? —preguntó molesto, pero luego soltó una pequeña risa—. Eso no estuvo tan mal… Bueno, adiós…

—¡No! Espera, espera… Tengo un buen chiste.

—Son las tres de la mañana… Ah, bueno, ¿cuál es?

—¿Qué le dijo un Shidou a otro Shidou? —preguntó con una sonrisa, Nakahara sonrió un poco.

—No sé, ¿qué le dijo?

—¡Estamos malditos!

—Estás de mal humor, ¿verdad? ¿Es por el bebé? Te dije que evadieras ese tema con Mio… —dijo en voz baja.

—Es difícil cuando tu propia hermana le vendió esa idea hace años…

—Cierto… —El hombre salió del cuarto para dejar a su esposa dormir—. Se me acaba de ocurrir uno, ¿qué es lo que ve un Shidou al despertar?

—No lo sé… —contestó sin un poco de emoción.

—Mira a su espíritu, Jajaja, ¿entiendes? ¡A su espíritu! —Takamiya sonrió un poco por esa broma.

—Debo admitir que fue buena, me dio una sonrisa. Bueno, gracias.

—Jaja, claro que lo fue… —Le colgaron y él se quedó en blanco—. Tan siquiera deja que me despida…

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el hogar de los Itsuka, Shidou estaba preparando el desayuno mientras Kotori estaba atendiendo una llamada telefónica, tenía puesta un conjunto de ropa de negocios, su pecho resaltaba bastante, puesto que no era nada parecida a antes, cuando era una chica de 14 años.

—Sí, ya le dije que mandé esos archivos… No… Pero por supuesto que yo los hice y los mandé ayer, pidiendo una confirmación… No, no me la mandaron nunca… —Kotori estaba cada vez más enojada y se estaba apretando el cabello rojo que tenía suelto, así como apretaba los dientes a cada respuesta de su jefe—. Vuelva a buscar, yo sé que esos archivos están ahí, señor.

«Solo espero que no se enoje conmigo». Pensó Shidou con preocupación y siguió haciendo el desayuno rápidamente, puesto que Kotori se iría muy pronto, por cómo estaban las cosas, pensaba que sería así.

—El desayuno está listo…

—¡Está bien, está bien! Pero le aseguro que esos malditos documentos están ahí, ¡yo sé que están ahí! —contestó molesta, Shidou tembló por el tono que estaba usando—. ¡Los volveré a hacer entonces, pero sé que esos malditos documentos están ahí! … No, claro que no me voy a disculpar…

—Kotori, ya cálmate, es tu jefe, no debes de hablarle así. —Kotori le miró con odio—. No, no es que me ponga de su lado, pero piensa en tu trabajo.

Kotori le metió una patada en las costillas como solía hacer en el pasado, cuando algo no le parecía correcto, Shidou se quejó de dolor.

—Esos documentos están ahí, no soy la única que tiene acceso, alguien más debió de haber movido las cosas ahí, no tengo la culpa, ¿por qué no pide a los administradores que lo revisen? —preguntó molesta, Shidou se estaba recuperando para sentarse y empezar a comer.

—K-Kotori, ya déjalo, solo ven a desayunar. —Ella le vio con molestia, pero se sentó en la mesa.

—Sí… No se preocupe, si no quiere hacerlo, lo tendré que hacer yo, como siempre… ¿Cómo que cuáles veces? Yo siempre hago mi trabajo bien, tampoco puedo hacer imposibles… Sí, está bien, ya lo veré en su oficina… Sí… Hasta luego. —Kotori colgó y dejó el celular en la mesa, solo para tomarse la cabeza con las manos—. No tengo hambre.

—Pero es tu favorito…

—Cállate, Shidou, no me apoyaste.

—¡Pero!

—Cállate.

Kotori solo bebió el jugo y Shidou vio como fue al refrigerador para beber más, suspiró al ver como su desayuno, el favorito de ella, fue despreciado. Recordó lo que le dijo Takamiya, pero negó con la cabeza.

«No, él no tiene la razón, Kotori solo está enojada, ya se le pasará, yo lo sé».

Kotori fue por su bolsa, Shidou se sorprendió por eso, así que bebió un poco de jugo para tragar su comida y logró alcanzarla cuando ya estaba por salir.

—¿Ya te vas? Aún es temprano, podrías descansar un poco más.

—¿Y dejar que las cosas sigan así? Necesito aclarar las cosas, ¿no es obvio? Shidou, hoy te despertaste sin ganas de apoyarme, ¿es eso?

—Kotori, no es eso, solo pensé que podrías quedarte a pensar un poco mejor las cosas. —Ella solo suspiró y abrió la puerta—. ¡Espera!

—¿Qué?

Shidou se acercó para besarla en la boca, pero ella giró la cabeza, por lo que besó su mejilla. Algo en Shidou se quebró, incluso después que Kotori le besó en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos después, Shidou. —Sin escuchar respuesta, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí

—…

* * *

Mientras que, en otro lugar, un hombre de cabello azul estaba teniendo el desayuno tranquilamente, fue ahí cuando una sirvienta se acercó a él y le mostró el celular.

—Ayer su celular estaba sonando, Izayoi-sama. —El hombre lo tomó y vio que Miku le miró con cierta duda, seguía con su ropa reveladora para dormir, pero estaba en casa, a nadie le importaba.

—¿En serio? Gracias. —El hombre sonrió un poco y la sirvienta se retiró, entonces él revisó su historial de llamadas.

—Jiji, ¿no crees que estás bebiendo demasiado? Ya te pareces a tu padre —dijo Miku con una sonrisa, al bebé que estaba bebiendo su leche materna, Shidou se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Miku, no le digas esas cosas a nuestro bebé.

—No te preocupes, no es algo que me moleste, Darling. —Sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas—. Por cierto, ¿quién te llamó?

Shidou vio que se trataba de la casa de los Takamiya, así lo tenía puesto en su lista de contactos, luego dejó el celular y miró que Miku seguía amamantando a su bebé con una sonrisa, ni siquiera había tocado su desayuno.

—No fue nadie importante, Miku.

* * *

Mientras en otra casa, Shidou despertó de repente, por alguna razón, su computadora ya no estaba en frente suyo. Así que se despertó por completo, pero le dolía la cabeza, sin embargo, se sintió raro que estuviera en cama.

—¡Maldición! —dijo confundido, luego vio el reloj, ya eran más de las ocho—. ¡MALDICIÓN!

—¡Shidou! —gritó Tohka al entrar a la habitación.

—¡Tohka! ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste?! —preguntó desesperado.

—¡Ni siquiera sentiste cuando te cargué, Shidou! —contestó con el ceño fruncido, el otro se sorprendió.

—¿M-Me cargaste? Eso…

—Por eso estás en la cama… Shidou, estabas muerto… No iba a dejar que fueras así al trabajo, mírate… —dijo al acercarse y abrazarlo, él se sintió cansado de nuevo y recargó todo su peso en Tohka—. Shidou, no te preocupes, solo descansa, aunque si quieres desayunar, lo acabo de preparar.

—Tohka… Mi jefe va a matarme…

—No lo sé, pero ya le llamé para decirle que estabas enfermo, creo que se molestó —dijo un poco enojada al recordar esa llamada—. No sabe lo especial que eres.

«Diablos, Tohka, ¿qué habrás dicho?» Pensó con pesadez.

—Pero eso ya no importa, te dio el día, así que descansa, por favor. —El hombre fue recostado por ella, quien seguía con el delantal, pero sonreía.

Shidou recordó lo que le dijo Takamiya, a pesar de las ojeras y su mal estado, sonrió a su esposa. Ella no era mala, su otro yo estaba equivocado.

—Te amo, Tohka.

—Yo también, Shidou. —Besó sus labios después de eso y lo tapó con la sábana—. Te traeré el desayuno.

—Gracias…

* * *

Después de una hora, en otro lugar, Shidou estaba despidiéndose de su pequeña niña, quien tenía tres años, pero era muy inteligente y capaz, así que podía caminar mejor de lo que otros niños a esa edad podían.

—Otou-san… ¿Ya te… vas? Ten un buen día —dijo con una sonrisa, algo que había escuchado varias veces de su madre.

—Sí, ya me voy. —Sonrió al estar casi arrodillado para verla al rostro y de cerca—. Pórtate bien con tu mamá y que no se te peguen sus extrañas formas de observar a la gente.

—Oye, Shidou… —dijo la mujer de ojos azules al verlo con cierta desaprobación, tenía el cabello largo hasta el trasero.

—Solo estaba jugando, Origami —dijo con una sonrisa, ella terminó suspirando.

—Se te hará tarde y si es posible, me gustaría que regresaras temprano.

—Lo intentaré, aunque eso ya lo sabes, tú lo sabes todo, Origami.

—Ya no te vigilo, Shidou… —contestó un poco molesta, Shidou le besó en la boca y ella fue feliz—. Ten un buen día, Shidou.

—Sí, adiós. —Shidou miró a su niña y la alzó con sus brazos, causando que ella sonriera bastante—. Voy a volver en unas horas, te lo prometo.

—Te estaré esperando, Otou-san… —dijo con una sonrisa, él asintió con la cabeza y la dejó en los brazos de Origami.

—Hasta luego. —Shidou finalmente se fue.

* * *

En el hogar de los Hoshimiya la escena era tranquila y feliz, Shidou era feliz y Muku estaba embarazada, así que el hombre se encargaba de casi todo, pero su felicidad se demostraba en su rostro fácilmente.

Con Nia, vio como Natsumi, quien llegó a ser la mujer que siempre quiso ser con sus poderes, estaba apoyando a la mangaka con sus dibujos, Shidou Nakahara también estaba ayudando, pero solo con las cosas más sencillas.

Con Yoshino no podía ser mejor, el hombre bebía de una botella de Sake mientras fue observando cada matrimonio que tenía con las mujeres espíritu.

Sonrió al estar en el trabajo de Shidou Itsuka, mirándolo por la ventana, mientras él seguía bebiendo Sake, era su segunda botella en este día.

—¿Qué pasa, Takamiya? —preguntó Shidou, mientras seguía escribiendo con una sola mano en la computadora.

—No soy Shidou, soy Mio, Itsuka-san. ¿Sabes dónde está mi Shidou? —preguntó preocupada, Takamiya siguió observando.

—Bueno, habló conmigo anoche… Nada importante, ¿no está contigo? Yo no sé dónde está.

—Cuando desperté, él no estaba, ¿de verdad no sabes dónde está? Hablaré con los demás entonces, ya que habló con varios de ustedes, espero que esté bien.

—Está bien, si lo veo, le diré que te hable —respondió confundido.

—Gracias, Itsuka-san.

Mio habló con todos los Shidou, algunos no le contestaron porque estaban muy ocupados con sus vidas y trabajos, pero todas las respuestas fueron iguales, solo le alcanzaron a decir que estaba de mal humor, pero no quisieron decirle las razones para no lastimarla.

Ella no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, ya no tenía sus poderes y no podía dejar al bebé solo. Takamiya tenía todos los poderes de Mio y parcialmente los de los demás espíritus, así que le resultaba divertido observar a Mio desde lejos, bebiendo Sake.

Realmente no se podía emborrachar, ni lo estaba en estos momentos, pero sintió que era apropiado, también estaba comiendo chocolates, al diablo con mantener la línea, solamente quería disfrutar, en primera fila, de ver como Mio se las arreglaba sola.

«Mio, Mio… Cielos, así nunca vas a calmar al bebé». Pensó al ver como ella intentó calmarlo a base de besitos, el hombre con ojeras estilo Reine se mató de la risa, afortunadamente ella no lo escuchaba, ya que el bebé no dejaba de llorar. «¡No soy yo, Mio! ¡No soy yo! Así no calmas a un bebé».

Shidou al terminarse los chocolates, fue a la tienda cercana y compró una cuchara y un litro de helado napolitano. Luego regresó para ver que Mio estaba rogando al bebé que se callara, tuvo que toser para reírse de nuevo, escupió parte del helado.

«Sin mí eres una inútil porque nunca has cuidado al bebé, hoy no fui a trabajar, para verte a ti». Sonrió con malicia y siguió observando mientras comía de su helado. «Mmm, delicioso».

Sabía que Kotori se enojaría con él al saber de esto, sabía que las demás le mirarían con desaprobación por esto, sobre todo las que tenían bebés, incluso la amable Yoshino le diría que lo que hizo estaba mal, si se enterara, cosa que no iba a pasar.

No iba a permitirlo. Pero primero seguiría observando como sufría su esposa sin su ayuda, fue ahí cuando Mio salió de la escena para ir a buscar los libros de cómo criar a un bebé y de los cuidados. Guías para jóvenes padres.

—Eso, ve a la literatura, Jajaja, ya no están ahí, mi amor. —Shidou se mató de risa.

Mio no encontró los libros y el llanto del bebé le estaba desesperando, por lo que regresó con él, antes de seguir buscando en otros lados. Lo apapachó como le había visto hacer a Shidou, pero no funcionaba, así que lo juntó a sus grandes pechos, ahí es cuando se dio cuenta que el bebé lloraba por hambre.

Shidou sonrió un poco, pero seguía siendo de una forma malvada.

«Felicidades, Mio. Pero pudiste haberlo hecho hace una hora, cuando tu propio hijo te lo estaba pidiendo a gritos».

Después de unos momentos más, Mio llamó a Mana, para que le ayudara con el bebé. Shidou sonrió con malicia cuando eso pasó, sabía que su hermanita le ayudaría a Mio, pero eso significaba que Kotori se terminaría enterando, si no es que ya estaba enterada.

«Mio, lo hiciste bien, hiciste todo lo que pensé, aunque creí que iba a intervenir si lo dejabas llorar cinco minutos más». Pensó con tranquilidad y marcó un número de celular.

—¿Shidou-san? —preguntó una mujer, un poco confundida—. Es decir, ¿Takamiya-san?

—Hola, Kurumi, lamento molestarte —respondió con una voz oscura.

—Suenas molesto, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy muy bien. Dime, ¿cuál era la bala con la que retrocedo en el tiempo?

—Es la doceava… ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? —preguntó con un tono divertido, él sonrió.

—Gracias, Kurumi, ¿dónde está él?

—En casa, enfermo. Por eso hoy no trabajaré doble turno.

—Que linda, creo que pasaré a verlo, no te preocupes por él.

—Oh… Gracias, supongo… —dijo con ligera desconfianza—. Adiós, Takamiya-san.

—Sí, adiós, Kurumi. —Colgó con una sonrisa.

No le tomó mucho tiempo para llegar con el Shidou Tokisaki enfermo, estaba completamente dormido, pero parece que estaba siendo bien cuidado por su esposa.

—Tienes buena suerte, maldito —dijo con molestia y en voz baja, se acercó para mirarlo fijamente—. Ustedes no saben, lo que yo sufro…

Tenía los poderes de los espíritus distribuidos en los clones, al sellar a Mio todo fue más fácil, pero a Takamiya no le iba tan bien, ya que Mio tenía muchas cosas que no sabía y era menos inocente que Tohka.

Así que necesitaba los poderes de Kurumi, antes de que Kotori se diera cuenta de todo. Besó a su clon y al separarse, lo dejó sin ropa como si hubiera sellado a un espíritu.

—Adiós… —Un ojo de reloj apareció en su rostro, Shidou sonrió con malicia—. Ahora vas a saber lo que se siente… ser como yo.

* * *

Shidou Takamiya retrocedió varias horas en el pasado, solo para ir a la mansión de los Izayoi y besar a su clon, robándole los poderes del ángel de Miku.

Luego susurró al oído de Miku.

—Despierta, pero no digas nada. —Ella lo hizo y estaba como robot—. Muéstrate insoportable con tu esposo, ¿entiendes? No le ayudes en nada, deja que él se las vea solo.

—Sí, entiendo —respondió como robot, él sonrió.

El hombre fue haciendo esto con cada espíritu que ya tenía hijos, pero con las otras tuvo distintas órdenes.

—Pórtate mal —susurró a Yoshino.

—Enójate con Shidou Itsuka —le dijo a Kotori.

—Despierta a Shidou y pídele de desayunar, sin importar que tan cansado lo veas —le dijo a Tohka.

—Pídele a Shidou que no te deje sola, sé tan pegajosa como puedas —le dijo a Mukuro.

—Compitan entre ustedes, ignoren a Shidou —les dijo a las gemelas Yamai.

—Acosa a Shidou sexualmente —le dijo a Natsumi.

Solo tuvo piedad de Nia y de Kurumi.

—Cuida bien a Shidou, él necesita de ti —le dijo a Kurumi.

—Inspírate —le dijo a Nia.

Para cuando volvió a casa, su esposa seguía dormida, así que se acostó de un salto, con buen humor, pero algo había cambiado en él. No había dormido esa noche con tal de pensar en este plan maestro. Ahora disfrutaría.

No era momento de ser amable, eso se había quedado atrás.

Con mano dura, eso es lo que necesitaba su esposa, así que la jaló del cabello para atraerla hacia él, ella gritó más de sorpresa.

—Buenos días, Mio —dijo con una media sonrisa, cuando ella lo vio, se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en él.

—Buenos días, Shidou. Gracias por cuidar al bebé ayer, como siempre —dijo con una sonrisa, Shidou se puso encima de ella para besarla en la boca con amor y cariño.

Mio se sonrojó por completo cuando él le metió la lengua en su boca, además de que sus manos no se quedaron quietas, fueron a masajear sus pechos con rudeza, ella empezó a gemir cuando una de sus manos fue hacia su parte más especial.

—¡Shi…! Mmnn —Shidou le había tapado la boca con la mano y le negó con la cabeza, ella se dio cuenta que él estaba diferente.

—Shh, vas a despertar al bebé, mi amor. —Ella se sonrojó, pero ahogó un grito cuando él fue para chupar sus pechos y beber algo de leche materna, además de que siguió acariciando su parte especial a través de sus bragas.

Él hacía esto para disfrutar, pero muy dentro de sí lo estaba haciendo por amor, porque la vio esforzarse por el bebé, aún sin su ayuda. Su amabilidad seguía ahí porque la estaba tratando con cariño.

«Se supone que ya decidí no ser bueno, nadie lo aprecia, solo se aprovechan». Pensó con molestia y con tristeza, él nunca imaginó que su vida sería así en el futuro, prefería estar casado con la dulce Yoshino que con Mio. «¡Él tiene el apoyo, maldito Katakana!»

Shidou mordió un poco el pezón de Mio y ella no pudo evitar gritar.

—Shidou… ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó muy sonrojada y alejándose de él un poco.

—Nada, es solo que estaba deliciosa, Mio. Tu leche…

—Pero es para el bebé… ¿No es así? —Shidou se acercó para tomarla de las mejillas.

—Yo estoy celoso, también quiero de ti, Mio. —Ella se sonrojó más y dejó de pensar cuando él la besó en los labios—. Te amo, Mio.

—Oh, Shidou… Pero no eres un bebé.

—Técnicamente fui tu bebé —le dijo al oído con más de una intención, ella recordó eso con la cara roja.

—Sí, pero yo no sabía… lo que era eso…

—Pero te encantó saber "eso" otro, ¿verdad?

—S-Shidou, no digas esas cosas… me dan vergüenza cuando las dices así. —Shidou estaba besando su cuello mientras seguía tocando su entrepierna, haciéndola temblar un poco—. ¡Ahn, ah!

El celular del hombre sonó, él ya sabía que se trataba de alguna queja o pedido de ayuda de los otros Shidou, pero no le importó, así que fue directo a beber más de los pechos de su esposa, así como ella se tapaba la boca al gemir, no quería despertar al bebé con sus gritos de placer.

Shidou terminó haciendo el amor con su esposa, para cuando terminaron, Mio quería volverse a dormir, pero Shidou no le dejó descansar, así que lo hicieron una segunda vez, pero ella ya estaba exhausta para ese momento, ni siquiera habían tenido desayuno, el celular sonó varias veces más, pero Shidou nunca contestó.

—Ah… Ah… Shidou, ya basta… Estoy muy cansada…

—Yo también —dijo mientras seguía abrazándola por la espalda, ella estaba sentada en sus piernas, con los brazos abajo y respirando con dificultad—. Así que haz el desayuno para ambos.

—Pero… estoy cansada… —dijo ella con una voz débil, el otro solo sonrió.

—Yo también, pero te toca hacer el desayuno, Mio. Hoy hasta falté al trabajo para darte amor, quiero desayunar tu deliciosa comida, mi amor, vamos, ve.

—Ah… —Ella estaba cansada, pero Shidou le había dicho cosas lindas—. Está bien… Lo haré pronto.

Mio se levantó con dificultad, estaba completamente desnuda y manchada ahí abajo, él le vio con una sonrisa mientras ella se ponía lencería limpia, luego iba a ir por su ropa.

—Mio, espera…

—¿Qué… pasa?

—Eres hermosa, Mio —dijo con una sonrisa—. Quédate así. Solo ponte el delantal.

—B-Bueno… —Ella hizo caso con vergüenza, Shidou actuaba raro, pero no diría que no a sus peticiones. El hombre dio una leve risa una vez ella estuvo lejos.

Pero al ver a su bebé para ver si seguía durmiendo, descubrió que efectivamente estaba dormido. Se parecía a Mio por su cabello, ya le indicaba que sería grisáceo como el de ella.

—Después de todo sí te despertamos —dijo Shidou al cargarlo con sus manos, el bebé le quedó mirando con los mismos ojos que él tenía—. No me mires así, tu mamá es mala, nunca me apoya para cuidarte.

Mio agachó la cabeza mientras escuchaba, había vuelto para preguntarle a su esposo que quería de desayunar, pero no pudo abrir la puerta cuando él estaba hablando sobre ella.

—No me mires así, yo la amo, la amo mucho. Dije que siempre la apoyaría en todo, que no tendría que preocuparse, pero maldito sea el día en que prometí eso. Ella nunca me ayudó, ser madre es más que solo amamantarte —dijo con cierta molestia y tristeza, cargó a su hijo en brazos y miró por la ventana—. Ella ni siquiera sabe cuidarte, ni siquiera sabe cuándo tienes hambre. Aun así, la amo. Es por ese mismo amor que no le puedo decir la verdad, no quiero lastimarla, de todas formas, ella no va a entender. Ningún espíritu entiende… lo que es estar en mi lugar, todas son solo… Solo piensan en ellas, piensan que son las únicas que sufren… No es cierto, ¿oíste?

Shidou vio a su hijo a los ojos y lo dejó de nuevo en su cuna, le dio su manojo de juguete para que se entretuviera. Mio derramó lágrimas, no sabía que Shidou estaba sufriendo y sobre todo por su culpa.

—Eso, sigue jugando, no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada, yo siempre voy a amar a Mio, aunque me enoje, siempre voy a amarla —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Solo quisiera que ella me apoyara un poco más contigo, pero creo que eso es como pedir vivir sin aire.

Mio entonces abrió la puerta, Shidou se giró a verla, ella seguía desnuda, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mio… —dijo preocupado, así que se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros—. ¿Qué pasa, Mio?

—P-Perdón… Shidou, lo siento… Por favor, no me odies… —dijo con tristeza y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Lo siento, soy una inútil… Nunca te ayudo en nada, creí que podías con todo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Mio, tú… escuchaste… —dijo al abrazarla también.

—Perdón por hacerte sufrir, Shidou… Yo no quería hacerlo, te amo… Pero te lastimé, perdóname. Voy a ayudarte… Te lo prometo, por favor, no me odies…

—No te odio —dijo con sentimientos encontrados, la maldad en sus ojos y en su rostro, fue eliminado—. Te amo, Mio.

—¡Shidou! —Besó sus labios con intensidad y después de un minuto, lo soltó—. Enséñame a cuidar a nuestro bebé.

Shidou le limpió el resto de sus lágrimas y la besó de nuevo en los labios, luego la abrazó con algo de fuerza.

—Está bien, pero primero báñate y ponte algo de ropa.

—Está bien. —Ella se fue a bañar y Shidou se puso algo de ropa.

Usó los poderes para reiniciar todo desde el punto en el que empezó, sonrió cuando se despertó de nuevo en el sillón, donde se había quedado despierto, planeando su plan maestro.

Seguía con las ojeras estilo Reine, seguía con el cabello despeinado, seguía con la ropa arrugada, cansado, con sueño, pesado, pero sonreía.

Takamiya fue a ver a las mañanas de sus otros yo, no hubo cambios, Kotori habló con su jefe de muy mala gana y se enojó con Shidou, luego hablaría con él para convencerlo de que ella solo estaba enojada. Los demás no tuvieron cambios de ningún tipo, así como él hablaría con el Shidou de Kurumi para devolverle sus poderes y que guardara el secreto.

Al regresar a su casa, hizo el desayuno para su esposa, era un buen día y no iba ir al trabajo, se quedaría enseñándole a Mio como cuidar al bebé, así como le diría que la amaba y que no la volvería a hacer llorar jamás.

Ella no entendería eso, él le diría que era solo una promesa y aun con tropiezos, este sería otro día de sus vidas.


End file.
